HANABI Frangrance
by The Kuramateers
Summary: IYYYH YoukoKag A thief will never lie to you....but they are not always honest either. Sequeal to 'In the rain'.


H.A.N.A.B.I fragrance

Summary: IYYYH x-over – It's time for graduation, and Kagome still has her secret stalker.  
At the celebration, what would happen if she met him again? YoukoKag

Disclaimer: I own neither Kurama, Youko, Or Kagome, They belong to their respective owners, neither do I own the song 'Fragrance', It belongs to Gackt. Duh D:

Normal P.O.V

_Ikisaki sae mo mitsukerarenakute _ _Kaze ni kiesou na kioku wo _

_Hosoi ito deyukkuri to hikiyoseru_

Kagome sighed, it didn't go away, if she could glare all around she would, because that's where it was coming from, after all.

The feeling of someone watching you, was indeed, quite annoying.  
When it started, she felt quite paranoid, but when she met him... well it was just annoying.

She sighed in exasperation.

The time she met him, you could say she was afraid, but to say after that experience,  
she would like to meet him again, despite his insufferable ego, he was quite handsome...

_Zawameku kokoro no koe ni mimi wo sumashi _

_Ittai nan no tame ni _

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she shook her head back and forth to rid herself of those thoughts, blush evident on her cheeks.

"Higurashi, is there a problem?" The teacher asked, facing her.  
"Ah, no Tanaka-sensei" She muttered, she stood and bowed, then sat back down again, and sighed.

'I can't think about this now, graduation is coming up! That should be my top priority, passing...'.

The she looked at her homework, English, 'bleh', she was never good at speaking the language. She glared at her assignment, which had just been handed out, English Adjectives,  
Nouns, and Verbs.

She whimpered barely and started on her homework, if she wanted to graduate, and make it into prep school for college she would have to do this!

_Umarete kita no ka... _

_Sou, toikaketa _

If only that feeling would go away, She groaned, a dropped her head to the desk, she could almost feel the amusement in his stare.

She pouted, picked up her Puka Pen and continued with her homework, desperately trying to ignore his stare.

_Tsuki wa kawarazu boku wo mitsume _

_Ima wa mada kotaete wa kurenai _

Youko watched her silently through Shuichii's eyes, his own eyes clouded in amusement, as he watched the girl's, 'Kagome' he corrected, actions.

She was quite the strange one, with an appearance to boot, still quite unlike the other ningens he had seen before.  
He watched as she stuttered in front of the teacher, due to her actions, he chuckled, It was indeed enjoyable to watch her.

Youko remembered fondly of the time they had met, wasn't passionate as he, in his nature, would have liked, but satisfying enough, he had to remember, he resided in the Ningenkai now, nothing was, as it used to be, for him at least.

He smirked, remembering her stubborn attitude when he met her, usually when a ningen came encounter with a being that had Canine ears and a tail, would scatter away in fear.  
She on the other hand, had dared to speak so disrespectfully.

Usually he would have killed her on site for her behavior, if he wasn't so intrigued of course.

Youko continued to watch her as she stumbled over random English words, she made all sorts of faces or dislike, muttering to herself.

He found her quite amusing to watch, putting his hand to his mouth to suppress a chuckle.

It's what he would do for now, until the right moment for him to strike again.  
He would wait for now, because like before, the results of his patience, he smirked again,

were indeed rewarding.

_Kikasete okure yo _

_Sono koe wo... _ _Misete okure yo _ _Sono yume wo... _ _Samenu kagiri ni ochitemo _ _Obieru koto wa nai kara _

One week Later

Everyone was bustling, graduation was just about here, or...well, in a couple of days, so to speak.

Kagome Higurashi had barely made it along with the honor-role students, but had succeeded

in doing so anyway, her short time with Inuyasha had not completely ruined her chance of a life in the modern world after all.

Her old school was one for they're top students, so when Kagome's absences had got her kicked out, she was transferred to the first school that was sure to bring her grades up.

'Plus they didn't want to deal with a smudge on their perfect record' Kagome thought mockingly.

She was done, the jewel was back inside her, Inuyasha had refused it, and stayed a half-demon with Kikyou, where they now resided in Kaede's village.

The villagers did not mind the re-animated Kikyou living there.

Though as long as she promised not to steal the souls from their village, she agreed, and her and Inuyasha lived together in peace.

Of course though, it had hurt at first, sure, but what normal human wouldn't hurt after a heartbreak?

She stayed home for about a week, and then pulled herself back up.

She started attending Meiou High, and everything was fine until she met him.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, just the mere thought of him made her want to scream in annoyance, god help him if she saw him again... and yet she didn't even know his name.

She sighed and closed her eyes, carrying all the decoration boxes for the graduation festival, she just kept walking, well until she heard a,

"Higurashi-san! Watch out!" Her eyes snapped opened as she just walked off a step  
without knowing it, the weight of the boxes pulling her down.

Then she felt a wind flash by her, the boxes fell from her hand and she fell from the stairs, she snapped her eyes shut and waited for the impact.

It never came, she was a the bottom of the stairs, but she wasn't hurt at all, then she realized she was on someone's chest, or well embraced by someone.

Her eyes snapped open and looked into emerald green eyes, with a slash of gold.

_Oshiete okure yo _

_Shinjitsu wo... _ _Tsugete okure yo _ _Sono tsumi wo... _ _Akai namida ni afurete iru _ _Kakusareta kono sugata wo... _

Her eyes widened, as she realized who it was.

"Oh my gosh! Minamono-senpai! I'm so sorry" She said as she tried to push off fro his chest, but couldn't, she looked back at him, and found his eyes were completely gold.

She blinked, He stood up with her in his arms, and switched so that his hands were on her shoulders.

"I hope you aren't hurt, Higurashi-san" He said smoothly, Her eyes, widened, she knew that voice from somewhere.  
Kagome nodded dumbly "It's not me I should be worried about...your the one that broke my fall" She said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm fine, now we should clean up this mess" He said turning to stare at the fallen boxes with the objects that were supposed to be inside scattered on the stair well.

Kagome gulped "I'm dead" she muttered, her face turning red.

Shuichii chuckled at her childish behavior, and she turned to glare at him, then turned back to the boxes, and sighed.

She reached down to pick up a few items, and place them in the boxes, Shuiichi did the same, when she was done, she stocked the boxes one on top of the other , kneeled down and picked the heavy weight up.

After trying to balance it, she felt it get lighter, she looked over at Shuiichi, and found him carrying two, while she had the other one in her arms.

She smiled gratefully at him "Arigato Minamono-sempai", Shuiichi smiled at her,  
"It's no problem Higurashi-san"

She shrugged, and started up the steps, him following behind. They delivered  
the boxes to Tanaka-sensei, and then parted.

_Tada itoshisa dake ga ookiku naru _

_Kako no namae sae _

Celebration: Graduation

Everyone was excited, The diplomas had just been given out, everyone was celebrating.

The giant Bonfire out back on the school field roared high, as students, all graduates mind you, were either dancing around, feigning cannibalism as a joke, or sitting chatting with there friends, in the lovely summer yukata's that were worn for the celebration.

Lovers had driven off to spend the night with each other, friends stayed together and cried over all they had done through they're years in high school, fake promises were made, and everyone was basically drinking to their hearts content,

Because the next Day, they would be entering a new generation. They would fully taste being an adult. This was the last night they would able to act like children so freely.

Kagome sat off to the side with her own little group of friends that she had been accepted into upon coming to Meiou High, they joked around, told secrets that they would have never told on any other occasion.

As happy as this event was, it was also sad for some, they were really about to taste what the world was like, cruel, and the shelter you had taken in the arms of your parents would no longer be inviting.

Though Kagome had already experienced that feeling, during her time in feudal era, she had to resist going home and into the arms of her own mother on countless occasions.  
She was the one who held the arms out, when comfort was in need , Kagome had gladly opened her arms to all of them.

_Omoidasenai mama na no ni _ _Mou dou ni mo dekinakute _

Kagome got up carefully, as to not wrinkle her Yukata, smoothing out the bumps, she waved to her friends, saying she was going to take a walk.

Kagome came to a hill, not far from the school grounds, and the one spot she had discovered awhile ago, where she could actually somewhat see the stars, and the moonlight shown brightly.

The light bouncing off her silk-like cotton Yukata, illuminating the floral designs, made her look somewhat ethereal.  
Kagome smiled softly, as the hair that wasn't tied back in her clip flowed past her face, the dark strands almost immediately turning a light shade of blue upon the light of the moon.

Some one came behind her and embraced her from behind around her shoulders, her eyes snapped open, only to see silver strands flow by her, she looked up to see him staring down at her.

_Kikasete okure yo _

_Sono koe wo... _

He was a good foot taller then her, she was just about up to over his collarbone.  
His head fell down and the tip of his nose was touching her forehead, as they stared calmly eye to eye.

Just when Kagome registered on who it was, she broke free of the hold, and turned to face him.

"You again!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him, his eyes broke from hers, and stared at finger pointing at him just inches from its face.

"Are you upset?" He asked simply, taking hold of her wrist, as his tail swished excitedly, though his face betrayed any and all emotion. His ears swiveled in her direction.

"Why are you here! Especially after what you did last time!",her voice volume growing, he could say he got used to it. Though that alone still did not stop his canine ears from pressing firmly against his skull.

"Intriguing, you could say, though my thoughts are on the border of obsession" Bringing her wrist to his cheek, She flushed.

"Who are you..?", She asked, gulping when he brought the downside of her wrist to his lips, and grazed right over where her vein was with his fangs, she whimpered, and closed her eyes.

_Misete okure yo _

_Sono yume wo...  
_  
He then smirked , taking her wrist away from his face, and pulled almost harshly, his claws slightly digging into her arms, she whimpered as she collided solid with his chest.   
He wrapped his arms around her, and slid down, carefully as to not get dirt on his white silk tunic.

Laying somewhat against the hill, he pulled her into his lap, tail swishing behind him,  
his form towering over her, as he pushed her face to look at him, carefully, lifting her chin,  
she, oblivious as to his intentions.

He carefully hovered his lips over hers, she gasped when she felt his hand tighten on her chin, now knowing exactly what he was going to do.

He smirked, and her eyes widened before she knew it, he was kissing her, as soon as it started, it ended quickly.

_Samenu kagiri ni ochitemo _ _Obieru koto wa nai kara _

She stared wide-eyed at him, then again not really seeing him, that's when she heard a giant explosion , just a little ways off from them, and more from the school.

She turned around and say the giant spider like lights disapear slowly, and then went up another one, this time blowing two Giant spider like lights, illuminating the sky in the pinkish, greenish colors as they were sent up.

"Hanabi...?", She hadn't remembered fireworks as part of the graduation celebration.  
Despite her confusion she couldn't help but think that they were indeed beautiful.

He switched her position on his lap, so that her back was against his chest.

Then did she realize her position at the moment, and blushed a deep red, she struggled to free herself of his grasp, he held her down and brought his lips to her ear.

"Be still, Ka-go-me" He said mockingly, of his nature.  
She pouted defiantly and stopped, she then leaned her head back, her eyes slowly narrowing as they glazed over.

"Ano...You still did not tell me your name" she muttered, blushing as he nuzzled her ear.  
"I am..." He said nipping on her ear,

"Youko Kurama, my dear", he whispered, creating a shiver down her spine, despite the warm summer air.

"Youko...Kurama..." she tested, he purred in satisfaction, just the thought of her, his muse, saying his name, added a little more to his ego, the reason unknown. The sound was like the call of an awesome steal, he loved it.

"Yes...?" he purred again, she blushed, but soon snapped out of it.  
"Why me?" She asked, it had been her greatest unanswered question the day they had first met.  
"Why you...?" He trailed on, nuzzling the back of her head,  
"Go on", He continued, slightly curious as to what she had to say, though already in knowledge of what she was going to say.

"Why me? Why did you chose me of all people in Japan, all the women who would be more then happy...?" She asked sincerely, his head now completely resting on her head.

"To say you were the only one available would be a lie, I am aware of my luck, as some would call it, but its what I decided, not those who decide for myself. You...were different, and that fact alone, intrigued me to no end, there is no further explanation, so that is all I could tell you", He closed his eyes, and reopened them as another firework was sent into the sky.

_Tsuki wa kawarazu shizuka na mama de_

"Do you understand... Kagome, A thief will never lie to you, but they are not always honest either, Usually for an honest reason, as to they 'not even know' " He stopped there, waiting for her answer.

"I understand, you aren't quite lying, but aren't quite being truthful either, I had to lie a lot in the past but for the most important reason, I couldn't let anybody find out, the consequences were too deep on my part" She leaned her head back onto his chest, and sighed.

"Your forgiven, for now, until I find another reason to be angry at you" She said, blinking to keep her eyes open, to watch the rest of the show, failing miserably so to speak.

"Really now...?" He asked amused at her little threat, just as it was meant to be, it was humorous.

"Mmhmm" completely losing her battle to dreary-ness, she looked up quickly and gave him a peck on the bottom of his chin. He was surprised, but didn't show it, just held her closer, and he let her fall asleep on her own this time.

Funny to say for Kagome, the only other time, she had felt this way, was with Inuyasha,  
she thought her love for Inuyasha would never end, but here she was, falling asleep in the arms of another man.

He smelt nice, Pine tress and roses, spikey, but soothing, and she took full advantage of it.

With that she fell asleep, dreams of a silver haired man with canine ears, different from before. The earlier was musk and sandalwood, now it was pine trees and roses.

She smiled fondly,

As of tonight, it was her new favorite fragrance.

_Ame wo furase tsuzuketa... _

Owari  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: One-shot done by W-L-K

_  
**And People! we don't think it's wise to comment under a oneshot, telling them to update, for future reference, but then again we don't mind having a laugh every now and then 3**  
_

_TT4N_

w-l-k

_  
_Goes back to dancing to 'Vanilla' by Gackt


End file.
